


【米英／北米英親情】Ｃ-Ｏ-Ａ-Ｃ-Ｍ

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Bonding, Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: 國設米英＋北米英親情。-「做個好夢。」陽光與森林之下，北美大地之上，數百年來從來沒有變化的言語，是來自母親的溫柔祝愿。
Relationships: America & Canada & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 12





	【米英／北米英親情】Ｃ-Ｏ-Ａ-Ｃ-Ｍ

——果然一如往常沒有上鎖。

加拿大青年拉開門把手，用力地把行李箱和坐在上頭的寵物北極熊一同推進屋。

他站在門口跺掉靴子上的雪，脫掉厚重的羽絨服，找出雙尺寸正好的拖鞋穿上，揉一揉發紅的鼻頭，然後一路穿過陳列架上的火箭模型和恐龍化石擺件、監測鯨魚的電子屏，以及瀰漫著焦糖爆米花香味的走廊，在進入起居室前才放輕腳步。

一向舉止溫和的青年朝他那位「鄰居」兼「兄弟」點點頭，嘆了口氣：「……你看上去完全不像剛剛康復的病人。」

美國青年正岔著雙腿坐在沙發上，一手拿著iPad不知在看些什麼，另一隻手抬起隨意揮了揮，顯然沒把他當客人。

那個側躺著枕在美國大腿上的亞麻金色腦袋顯然屬於英國。身軀瘦削的青年身上蓋著薄的毛絨毯，睡得沉穩，顯然沒有被加拿大和熊三十五郎進屋的動靜驚醒。

——也幸好沒有被吵醒。

加拿大看著英國青年安靜闔著的眼瞼，轉身把熊九十郎抱下行李箱，放到地板上，問：「爆米花在廚房？」

美國點頭：「正好，你幫我拿出來吧，我走不開身。」說這話時他低下頭望著英國，眼睛裡全是溫暖。

「……是病人就別吃那種東西，英國先生醒來該數落你了。」

「一場小病很快就好了。」

看著住宅主人確實很有精神的樣子，加拿大也就不再勸。他用腳把熊四十郎往另一側沙發騰了騰，轉身走進廚房，把自動爆米花機前還冒著熱氣的爆米花裝進紙桶裡，撒上厚厚的芝士粉，才回到起居室。

他把食物遞給美國，表情帶著點鬱悶：「冒著這種暴風雪特地跑來探望你……我覺得自己真是傻瓜。」

「謝啦，兄弟。」美國笑著把那桶爆米花接過來，卻轉手一個拋物線扔進了正在沙發上轉身的熊二郎懷裡，過程中灑落了十幾顆，但他仍然得意洋洋地歡呼了聲「三分球！」

他的聲音不算太大，但加拿大注意到正枕著美國身軀休息的英國人的眉頭微微皺了些，於是下意識地放輕了呼吸。

超大國朝他擺擺手：「這個人睡著的話，沒那麼容易被吵醒的。」

「嗯。」見英國的肩膀仍是均勻起伏，加拿大點點頭。

確實有一陣子沒見過睡得這麼沉穩的英國先生了。

美國沒再說話，手掌若有若無地捻著英國的頭髮，朝加拿大示意「你自便吧」。

加國青年坐進他們對面的沙發，半彎下腰，打量英國眼睛下方淡淡的黑眼圈，語氣裡透著心疼：「英國先生……好像又瘦了些。」注視著英國安靜、卻略顯憔悴的睡臉，他只覺得這具身軀像被一縷一縷的脆弱纏繞著。

加拿大苦笑起來，站起身把英國身上那條往下滑了些許的毛毯往上提，蓋住青年的肩膀，手掌掠過的時候卻愣了一下。

他的身高和美國差不多，但骨架和肌肉都不如超大國健碩。然而即便如此，他的手掌依然能輕鬆蓋住英國整張臉，他甚至能想像自己的手掌再往下挪動幾寸，就能完整扣住對方纖細的脖頸。即便他不像美國那樣有著驚人的怪力，也能輕易給這具軀體帶來創傷。

光看地圖大概很難想像，如今北美洲這兩位幅員遼闊、各自長得高大健碩的國家，會是眼前這位纖細青年當年抱在懷裡學習語言和文字的「弟弟」吧。

英國先生從什麼時候開始變得這麼纖細瘦小的呢。

加拿大的記性很好，他至今仍然記得自己還是孩童時，需要稍微踮著腳尖才能夠到英國的大腿，看清他手中的刺繡是玫瑰還是皇冠圖樣。

即便在自己逐漸長大成青年姿態之後，戰場上英國人的那一抹紅色身姿在他心目中依然驕傲、偉岸。

當然，如今的英國在醒著時也仍是聰敏、不時會露出銳利眼神的老大國。

然而世界急劇變化，哪怕大多數國家都曾克服各自的諸多苦難，如今面對更多難以預測的危機，佔據著北美洲獨特優勢的美國和加拿大，顯然有著更強的抵御風險能力，而身在歐洲的英國，則很可能一個不慎，就又陷入孤立無援的境地。

他從前的宗主國，曾在許多戰爭中取勝，咬著牙支撐過無數爭端，接著與一個又一個附屬地分離，終究不再是大英帝國的……漂浮在大西洋海域上的、面積狹小的島國。

……你是真的累了吧。

加國青年這麼想著，抿了抿嘴唇。

美國不動聲色盯著加拿大，過了一陣才開口：「你還是那麼體貼他，我也很累啊。」

「用英國先生的話來說，『美國這傢伙皮糙肉厚，耐打耐摔』，所以我不太擔心。」

「你真的是來探病的嗎？」美國嘖了嘖嘴，「是為了見英國才來的吧。」

「你挺會察言觀色的呢，兄弟。」

「你該多讓其他人見識你這一面，這樣貿易和外交比較不吃虧哦。」

「我沒覺得自己以前有吃虧啊……」加拿大的身軀重新陷進沙發裡，伸手撓著旁邊的熊十九郎身上的絨毛，笑得溫和，「我只是不像你那麼有攻擊性。」

「哈哈，你是防禦型的，」美國停頓了片刻，「誰會想到『那個加拿大』的嚴防死守竟然能把我擋在門外，阻止我見英國呢。」說這話時他的眼神裡帶著幾分認真。

加拿大原本半瞇著眼睛，聽美國突然提起兩百年前的往事，難免有些意外，但誠實回答：「因為我想保護英國先生不被傷害嘛。」

「說得我像災星似的。」

「你不但是個災星，還是個混蛋。」加拿大重重地點頭。

美國也不否定自家兄弟那個毫不客氣的「混蛋」認證，攤開手聳聳肩，算把這個話題翻了篇。可惜他的動作幅度太大，以至於直接抖醒了枕在他大腿上的英國人。

「嗯……美國？」

英國人迷迷糊糊地抬起一隻手臂攥住美國的毛衣，美國人順勢握住那白皙的手，輕輕揉搓。

「早安啊，」年輕國家俯下身，在仍然睡眼惺忪的年長國家眉間響亮地落下一吻，「有著粗眉毛的睡美人。」

英國青年先是笑出聲，接著嘟嚷了句「笨蛋，明明已經快傍晚了」，嘴角仍是難掩羞怯的笑意。

「早安，英國先生。」被擱置在一旁的加拿大青年不緊不慢地開口，把本來似乎正要起身親吻美國人的英國人嚇得立刻從對方腿上彈起身來，額頭直接撞上美國的德克薩斯邊框，兩人同時發出音量不同的悲鳴。

「嗚哇——！」

「Ouch!」

年長國家狼狽地離開年輕國家的懷抱，自覺此刻已經威信全無，只好尷尬地整理睡得蓬鬆的頭髮和起皺的上衣：「加、加拿大……你什麼時候來的？」

加拿大微笑著答：「大約半個小時之前。」

英國感激地看著他寬容的神情，轉頭就瞪美國：「你應該叫醒我的，」又望向堆著雜物和零食的茶几以及坐在對面咀嚼爆米花的熊二郎，「就算不準備茶，至少給他們沖一壺咖啡吧？外面那麼冷。」

美國戳了戳英國的臉，說：「因為不想吵醒你嘛。對吧，加拿大？」

被點名的青年微笑起來：「當然。不過呢，如果現在能品嚐英國先生親手泡的紅茶，再配上茶點的話，我會非常開心的。」

難得聽到加拿大主動提出這麼詳細的要求，英國臉上瞬間發光。他披上擱置在沙發靠背上的披肩，套上毛絨拖鞋快步往走廊另一端的廚房走去：「我去準備，你們稍等。」抿起的嘴角完全掩飾不住笑意。

「英國先生……有時真的很遲鈍。」看著英國人彷彿飄著小花的背影，加拿大眨眨眼，加深了笑容，「明明是那樣驕傲的人，卻意識不到他在我們心目中有多重要。」

「哦。」美國抖了抖腿，站起身，接著從熊二郎的懷裡抓出一把爆米花放在手心，漫不經心地一顆顆扔進嘴裡。

「好吧……你顯然樂在其中。」

「哈哈，這可是我的特權。」

加拿大一愣，心裡突然湧過一股難以形容的感傷，隨即低下頭：「是啊……你這傢伙從小就是這樣，霸道地擁有著很多特權。」

聽到那語氣的美國也是一愣，停下咀嚼動作望向他的兄弟。

「你知道嗎？那時候……看著身高和體格都長得飛快的你，我一直很羨慕，總是在懊惱，為什麼只有我還是小孩子的模樣，為什麼只有你是特別的。」

「我比你早熟嘛，」美國轉了轉眼睛，補上一句，「鍛煉得也比你多。」

「你明知道不是那麼一回事。」

美國重新坐回沙發，一隻手托著下巴，沒作聲。

「看著那時候的你和英國先生，我曾想過，像『我們』這樣的存在，難道就必須不斷擴張領土和變強嗎？只有那樣才能長大嗎？」

「然後？」

「也沒什麼然後……只是很快就發現，並不是那麼一回事，」加拿大抬起眼睛，「你比我還清楚不是嗎？」眼鏡下的紫色瞳孔裡是銳利的光芒。

「但是你那個說法對我也適用哦，那之後我確實一直在擴張領土。」

「如果只是因為那個，你就不會成為現在這模樣了。」加拿大仰起臉，「找到自己生存於這世界上的意義，明白自己的定位……才會成長。」他的眼神渙散開去，回想起發現自己的身高正逐漸趕上美國、不久後甚至超過英國時，那滿心的雀躍。

那時候的他心無旁騖，一心只想用自己的力量去保護英國，哪怕需要對抗的是正蓬勃成長的美國——他的願望就是讓英國過得好一些，支援他，不希望看到他傷心。與其說是相信自己的實力，真的就只是……想要保護英國而已。

美國揚起嘴角笑了笑。

加拿大看著那熟悉的、帶些玩味的笑容，心想事到如今，美國和我仍是如此不同。

美國擁有野心，從孩童時期滋生、不斷膨脹，想成為照射世界的燈塔，讓人類處在他的光芒與陰影下——的那份野心。

加國青年嘆了口氣：「儘管我們都各自長大了，但英國先生卻還是偏愛你。」又或許，正因為如此他才更加被你吸引吧。明明我們的起點相似，但過去的那份羈絆延伸到如今，卻發展成了不同方向的愛意。他這麼想著。

「你覺得不公平嗎？」

「……是有點。」

「別搞得好像我把他從你身邊搶走似的，」美國略嫌棄地擺手，「英國跟我可是兩情相悅。」

看著美國露出不滿的表情，加拿大「噗哧」笑了出聲：「你明知我不是那個意思。這是英國先生的選擇，只要他覺得幸福就可以了——而且也是你的選擇。」

「也是命運的選擇。」美國的語氣說不清是玩笑還是認真。

加拿大凝視著對面青年的眼睛：「你會想把世界上最好的事物都給他嗎？」

「我會把最好的留給自己，」美國回答的語氣輕快乾脆，但眼神認真，「但我會把那些『好』，最大限度地與他共享。」沒等加拿大反應過來，他接著說，「當然還有其他好的，也會留給你。」

加拿大一楞，笑著搖了搖頭：「……你能別寫錯我的名字，我就很感謝了。」

「你怎麼還記著幾百年前的仇，我明明只犯過一次錯唉。」

「……那可是我最珍惜的寶物。」

美國慢慢收斂起笑容，視線往天花板望去：「我記得法國說過，他以前也給你起了個什麽名字來著……但你從來不用。」

「因為我已經擁有英國先生起的名字嘛。」

「是個好名字哦——馬修.威廉姆斯。」美國揚起嘴角，天藍色的雙眼直直地望著他。

加拿大的胸腔和眼眶不禁一熱——他們在這方面有著如此相似、如同鏡面反射似的經歷。

青年抬起手飛快地擦了擦眼角：「阿爾弗雷德.F.瓊斯，你有時真的是個混蛋。」

「你不是幾百年前就很清楚嗎。」

「幸好我跟你完全不同……只是外表有點相似而已。」

「跟這麼帥的英雄相似有什麼不好。」

「又不是每個人都像你那樣有著奇怪的英雄情結。」

「明明很多人都把你誤認成我。」

「那種事現在已經不常發生了！」一番無意義的拌嘴下來，加拿大自知沒有勝算，只能腹誹，上一次被誤認成美國而挨了古巴的拳頭起碼是十幾年前的事了。

美國大聲笑起來：「有什麼關係嘛。連人類都知道我們就像兄弟一樣。邊境那道拱門的刻字已經有一百多年了吧？『同一個母親的孩子』。」

……母親。

罕有地聽到這樣的詞彙從美國嘴裡蹦出，加拿大先是一愣，也跟著笑了起來：「……因為人類也有很強的觀察力吧，很清楚那位『母親』的意義。只有當事人總不明白似的。」

「是是是，」美國隨口應著，然後指向走廊的另一端，「所以說，你用不著一直躲著吧，英國？」

「英國先生，端著那麼沉的茶具站那麼久很累的。」

「你們……肯定是故意的，」英國人在兩位眼鏡青年帶著笑意的眼神中慢慢地從門後探出頭來，臉頰緋紅，聲音裡滿是局促，「我真該假裝聽不懂英語。」

……

加拿大閉上眼，享受著伯爵紅茶擴散在口腔裡的香氣，桌面上盛放著乾燥玫瑰的器皿裡飄著花卉香，跟英國一樣，不強烈卻持久怡人。

「我們三個已經很久沒有像這樣聚在一起了。」

「不是上個月才在紐約見過面嗎？」英國往司康餅裡塗了一層奶油和加拿大最喜愛的橘皮果醬，遞了過來。這批沒有烤焦的司康餅不僅採用了伊麗莎白女王贈送的食譜，也是他最近努力學習控制火候的成果。

「工作場合和私下見面總是不一樣的。」

「也是，」英國若有所思，「我最近……實在很忙。」他拿起另一個司康餅切開，沒去理會和他貼著肩膀並坐的美國人那隻不時伸過來打擾他的手掌。

加拿大眨了眨眼：「美國明明討厭和別人有過多的肢體接觸，卻很喜歡碰英國先生。」

英國一愣，臉紅了些：「我可沒覺得這傢伙排斥肢體接觸……」

說到與他人保持距離，英國人覺得自己才算是這方面的代表——雖然還沒到瑞典、挪威他們那樣的程度。

「因為英國先生是不一樣的。」

美國「嘿嘿」地笑了聲，英國的耳朵則飄起跟臉頰相似的粉紅色。似乎覺得怎麼回應都不妥當，他再開口時就轉移了話題：「你們應該早些叫醒我……這樣還能順便準備晚餐。」

「我以為你會一直睡到明年春天才醒。」美國從英國手裡接過塗了花生醬的司康餅，大口咀嚼起來。

「你當我是冬眠中的熊嗎，」英國朝他翻了個白眼，又瞥向在旁邊玩著沙發坐墊的熊二郎，「這麼說起來，它似乎從來不用冬眠。」

加拿大笑了笑：「熊二十三郎早就沒有那種習性了。」

「這樣啊……」英國眨了眨眼，視線投向窗外正在挑戰雪中極限飛行的老鷹，不再言語。

加拿大明白英國人望向老鷹和白熊的眼神是什麼含義。

這些因為長期待在「國家主人」身旁，於是生命軌跡就此延長、連習性也作出改變的寵物，該說是幸還是不幸呢。

英國向來堅強、充滿韌性，但在對待自然和生靈時，總會不自覺流露出過多的柔軟和傷感。

加拿大朝熊二郎招了招手，白熊慢悠悠地爬到他身旁，腦袋蹭著他的肩膀發出「呼嚕」聲響。

美國伸出手指彈了下英國的額頭，英國瞪了他一眼，但明白那動作裡的關切，神情逐漸緩和下來。

「你們兩個，平常不是都會聊些更有技術含量的話題嗎，怎麼會提起那些……」年長國家本來想說「溫情脈脈」，又覺得不太準確，臉上又是一紅，乾脆停住不說了。

加拿大把白熊往英國腳邊一挪，轉了個身也坐到地上，腦袋靠著英國的膝蓋。

「美國肯定是故意的，但我沒有哦。」

美國也不否認，聳了聳肩：「我只是順著話題而已。」

英國翻了個白眼，不客氣地伸手捏了把美國青年的手臂。

加拿大看不到頭頂上方兩人的動作，自顧自地開口：「今年的春天來得真遲呢，機場有很多航班都因為這場風雪延誤了。」

「就是！春天怎麼還沒到，」美國抖了抖腿，「土撥鼠明明鑽出洞了。」

「我家的土撥鼠早幾天就出來活動了。」

「你們兩個不會真的相信『土撥鼠日』那種奇怪的傳說吧……」

「哦，經常跟小精靈和幽靈聊天的人還說這種話——」

「……哼。」

聽著上方的瑣碎對話，加拿大沒有參與，只是腦袋一歪，直接枕在英國青年的大腿旁，換來年長國家先是意外、但很快就柔軟下來的眼神。

幾秒後英國感到肩膀上一沉，美國的腦袋也靠了過來，貼在他的臉頰和脖頸之間。

兩位高大青年都只在他身上疊加了恰到好處的重量。

英國眨了眨眼，問：「你們兩個正好同時犯困了嗎？」

「嗯，吃過美味的司康餅之後就覺得困了，」加拿大難得比美國先開口，「所以……就讓我睡一會吧，英國『媽咪』？」語氣裡竟帶著一絲頑皮。

「加拿大……你被美國帶壞了。」

「跟我無關，他天性如此，」美國低聲笑了，探出一隻手臂攬住英國的腰，「看來『媽咪』還不夠了解我們。」

「……笨蛋。」

英國也輕聲笑了起來，身軀後移靠在鬆軟的沙發上，緩緩閉上眼睛。

起居室內的空氣溫暖，茶几上有紅茶和司康餅的香味飄散，旁邊的人身上傳來淡淡的玫瑰香氣。

英國先生的手溫柔地撫著我的頭髮。我的兄弟美國也在這裡。

加拿大在迷迷糊糊中微笑起來。

就如那些年的春天，在湖畔那片大樹的樹蔭下，那位臉上有著一小道傷疤的英國少年，展露著孩童們自有記憶以來見過的最溫柔笑臉。那面容如微風一樣清新柔和，像鑲上了一層光暈那樣耀眼。

他的嗓音裡帶著一絲鼻音，語調溫柔：「做個好夢。」

「做個好夢。」

陽光與森林之下，北美大地之上，數百年來從來沒有變化的言語，是來自母親的溫柔祝愿。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1．標題縮寫來自「同個母親的孩子」（Children of A Common Mother）：指位於美國華盛頓州和加拿大新哥倫比亞州之間，那無需守衛的國境線上的「和平拱門」(The Peach Arch)，美國那一側的拱門上刻的句子。  
> 加拿大那一側刻著「團結共存的兄弟」（"Brethren Living Together in Unity”）。拱門旁有兩道開放的鐵門，刻著「願這些大門永不關閉」（"May These Gates Never Be Closed"）。
> 
> 2.土撥鼠日（Groundhog Day）：美國和加拿大的傳統節日。每年2月2日，許多地區會有土撥鼠代表來預報時令。根據傳說，如果土撥鼠能看到它自己的影子，它會鑽回洞穴裡，這表示北美的冬天還有6個星期才會結束；反之，春天則會更早到來。
> 
> 3\. 在我看來，米的人際關係裡，重要程度僅次於米英的就是北米兄弟（北米英親情前提）。  
> 米和加在小時候／少年時期的對比和差異，是後來的Hetalia World Series裡補充得最完善的部分。  
> 還在新大陸時期，子加在被若英發現時，看著英的溫柔臉孔，心裡想的是：「這個人是真的在看著我啊。」從那時起就把若英當成家人看待。  
> 而子米則是在若法和若英吵著爭奪新大陸時，主動走向縮起肩膀低落哭泣的若英。他主動選擇了英國。  
> 在獨立戰爭前，米和加的成長速度出現了明顯差異，就更加展現兩人心智和目標完全不一樣。  
> 阿米學習政治，既有疑惑，也對自己產生更多自信，於是迅速成長；而子加仍是孩童模樣，擁抱著和英的依存關係，生長緩慢。  
> 等到接近1812年米英戰爭，仍是殖民地的加毅然站在英的身旁，決定自己也能成為守護英、協助他痊癒的力量時，加也迅速長大了。  
> 從他們出現青年姿態開始，北米兄弟兩人都找到各自作為國家的定位了。
> 
> 4\. 作為國家，他們很快就取得和解，在其後的兩百年間，他們相互信任和協作，延續著那些交織著的歷史和如家人一般的情感。  
> 作為人類，米英相互愛戀，北米兄弟如同手足，加作為英聯邦的一員忠誠地愛護著英，三人之間不設防備。北米英三人的羈絆有完整的時間線。


End file.
